


Training

by trr_rr



Series: Collar [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Cuddling, Daddy Hannibal, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Kneeling, M/M, Obedience, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, age play?, eating from a dog bowl, light humiliation, petting, potty training, puppy!Will, will eats unspecified organs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will wakes up from a nap after walkies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> There's no sex in this chapter but I have rated it explicit for reasons.
> 
> Hello. I have been wanting to write puppy play for a long time now. I am hoping to make this a series. As you can probably guess, it's quite out of character.  
> I would like to thank lawofthetongue.tumblr.com because you have given me great ideas for future scenes that will be written. Also everyone else on tumblr who sent me messages of encouragement to write this. I love you guys.

 

“William.” Hannibal called softly. He had been reading from his tablet, perched on the sofa.

Will had been taking an afternoon nap; he usually got a little sleepy after their walk. It had been cold out, so Will had been wrapped up in scarves and gloves. He had settled on the rug to warm his feet by the fire as soon as they had got home.

Now though, he only wore his usual shirt and jeans.

He rubbed at one eye, waking quickly. Hannibal would always read to him after their walk. His voice was so soothing Will couldn’t help drifting off.

“Hi.” He spoke a little groggily.

“Hello.” Hannibal greeted him. “Did you sleep well?”

“Mhm.” Will sat up, stretching his arms as he yawned.

“Come here.” Hannibal patted the side of the sofa.

Will hesitated, getting his bearings before moving forward lazily and sitting next to Hannibal’s feet.

Hannibal stroked a hand through Will’s soft curls, rubbing just behind his ear.

“Would you like to play for a little while, Will?”

“Yes, please.”

“Ah, ah.” Hannibal withdrew his hand.

“Yes please, Daddy.”

“Good boy.” Hannibal assured him, though he did not return to stroking Will’s hair. “Would you like your collar?”

“Yes please, Daddy.” He sat up on his knees, his behind perched comfortably back on his heels.

Hannibal got up and moved to his bottom desk draw, he opened it and took out a simple black leather collar.

He shut the draw and returned to Will. He stood tall over the other man.

“Chin up.”

Will complied, turning his face upwards. He watched as Hannibal’s fingers brought the leather around his neck. It was always such a gentle affair, a demonstration of such affection. His daddy took good care of him.

“Almost done.” Hannibal pulled the strap through the shiny nickel buckle. He fastened it and tucked a finger between the collar and Will’s neck, ensuring he’d left a safe amount of slack. “There.”

Will smiled up but didn’t move. His head still held high towards the ceiling, shoulder’s back. He knew Hannibal liked to watch him like this, in a position that made him look proud, showing off his collar. And he was proud, really. Proud that someone so wonderful had taken him in and given him undivided care and attention.

“Take off your shirt, Will.”

He moved now that he was instructed, quickly unbuttoning and removing his shirt, folding it in half and handing it up to Hannibal, who placed it on the sofa.

“Now.” He spoke as he returned to standing in the same spot in front of Will. “Let’s practice your signals again.”

Will looked down to Hannibal’s shoes, remembering the last time they had practiced. It hadn’t taken him long to remember each command. He would go over them at work sometimes; he’d run them in his head when he was nervous, in many ways it helped to level and distract him.

“Will.” Hannibal called and Will looked up. Hannibal was holding up his index finger. Will looked to Hannibal’s face, his hair, his neck. This let Hannibal know he was quietly waiting for a command without having to make eye contact. “Good boy. Wait.”

Hannibal moved about six paces away before turning back and pointing to a spot on the carpet before him. Will quickly got to his feet and stood at the point indicated.

“Good boy.”

Hannibal pointed at the same spot with two fingers this time and Will knelt with his eyes down on Hannibal’s shoes.

“Good boy, Will.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

Hannibal held up two crossed fingers and Will pressed his lips together. This gesture meant he had to wait quietly until his Daddy allowed him to speak.

Hannibal nodded and pointed down with his finger and thumb. Will moved to sit comfortably with his legs crossed. Will loved this little game. He got to focus on his Daddy’s hands. They were so wonderful; Will wanted to do well just for the privilege of being petted by those big, warm, gentle hands.

Hannibal held his hand open, fingers pointing down, and palm facing Will.

Will furrowed his brow and looked to Hannibal’s lips.

“This is a new one, Will. When you see this I want you to get on your hands and knees where I’m indicating.”

Will ducked his head and blushed. He moved into position, his hands flat on the carpet.

“Face forward, chin up.” Hannibal commanded.

Will did as he was told.

“Arch your back, Will.” Hannibal bent at the waist to pull at Will’s hips, forcing his ass in the air.

Will shivered and blushed as he was positioned to Hannibal’s liking. He felt his cock stir to attention in his jeans.

“Very good, Will. You may speak, now.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“How does this position feel?”

Will took a deep breath, Hannibal watched his chest expand and his pale skin move over the muscle and ribs beneath.

“I feel ...” Will took a moment to consider. “Obedient.”

“You are obedient; Will and you look so very well bred. I wonder what the neighbours would think if we took a walk with you in this position.”

Will gasped, goose bumps rose and the hairs on his neck stood on end.

“Would you like that? I would love to show you off all around the neighbourhood.”

Will’s breath came quicker.

“I would take you to the park, I am sure you would enjoy that. You could play with all the other puppies in the grass.” A smirk shadowed across his face. “I would keep you on your lead though; you just can’t trust strange dogs around young ones in heat.”

Will shivered. It felt so good to be talked to in such a degrading way. It was sweet and affectionate and it made him feel cherished. He was Hannibal’s pet now, an animal to be teased and petted at his owner’s discretion.

He found it freeing to be so utterly dependant on another, not having to worry about anything outside this room, this position, this command. He worked for praise, and lived to be punished so that he might be forgiven.

“Yes, Daddy. That sounds like fun.”

“Yes, perhaps a little to fun for one so young. Maybe when you are a big boy we can play in the dog park.”

Will made a little sound of disappointment. He was a big boy.

“The garden will do for now. Come, you need to go potty before your dinner.”

Will swallowed.

“I need to wait a little while, Daddy.”

“Oh?” Hannibal inclined his head and clasped his hands behind his back. “Show me.”

Will moved to kneel again; he unzipped his jeans and pulled down his underwear, showing Hannibal his half hard cock. He did need to pee after his nap but he didn’t think he was able.

“Oh, dear, look at that little thing. Did your new position excite you, Will?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Come here.” Hannibal patted his right thigh and Will immediately moved to embrace his Daddy’s leg.

“I did well with remembering didn’t I, Daddy.” Will rubbed his cheek against the soft fabric of Hannibal’s trousers.

“Yes you did. You were a very good boy. I can tell you have been practicing.” Hannibal’s hand crept into Will’s hair again. He stroked the back of his neck, just above the collar, and smiled. “Come on now, let’s get you some dinner before we go outside for potty, that should calm you down.”

Will nodded and went to zip up his pants.

“No.” Hannibal stepped back away from Will. “Take off your trousers and underwear. Leave them on the sofa.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Will nodded and removed the rest of his clothes quickly, placing them next to his shirt.

“Come.” Hannibal turned and moved through to the kitchen. Will stood and followed close behind.

There was no chill in the kitchen; Hannibal maintained the heat in the winter and so Will felt quite comfortable being nude around the house. He wasn’t allowed clothes unless they went out. Clothes were for people, not puppies.

“I have prepared something special for you, Will.”

Will smiled and watched Hannibal take his plastic bowl from the fridge. Hannibal removed the foil that had kept it fresh and turned to place it in the microwave. Will always had warm food after they had been for a walk and loved to eat from his special doggy bowl. It had a little blue bone printed on the inside. He liked to see it when he licked his bowl clean.

Will didn’t ask what he was having; it wasn’t his place to question what he was fed, his Daddy knew what was best for him. He watched his daddy fill another round ceramic bowl with fresh water and place it down on his spot. Will was very grateful for the little laminated mat that had been bought for him. He hadn’t quite mastered the art of eating from his bowl yet and the mat helped his Daddy to clean up if he made a mess.

“You can have a drink while you wait, Will.” Hannibal tilted his head in the direction of the bowl.

“Thank you, Daddy.” Will moved to kneel by his mat and put his hands on each side of the bowl. He bent and started to lap at the water.

“Sssh, Will. There’s no talking at dinner time.”

Will looked up and nodded before drinking more. It was quite difficult to drink in this position. At first had tried to use his hands to pick the bowl up. His Daddy had scolded him and shown him the correct way to stand; sticking his ass in the air as he drank or ate made it easier to balance.

He was drinking for some time before he heard the “ping” of the microwave. He immediately knelt and looked to the counter.

He was always so excited to eat dinner. He shifted his weight from knee to knee in anticipation. He watched intently as Hannibal stirred his meal with a little plastic fork.

Will moved back as Hannibal came towards him.

“Sit.” Hannibal commanded.

Will sat up as straight as he could, head high with his hands on this thighs.

“Good boy.” Hannibal placed the bowl down on the mat. “I managed to find a butcher who supplies special organic offal for puppies. You are having only a little, we don’t want you to get a runny tummy.”

Will was intrigued; He had eaten all sorts of meat at Hannibal’s table. He wondered what it would taste like uncooked. Hannibal had mixed it with some sort of sauce it seemed.

“Go ahead, you can eat now.”

Will bent with his hands on the mat again. He sniffed at the bowl. It smelled good, kind of like gravy. He stuck out his tongue to taste the sauce. It was great.

He tentatively picked up a piece of what he assumed was the liver with his teeth. Hannibal had cut it into small squares to make it easier to eat. He chewed it slowly.

“Mmm.” It was actually alright. He had expected to feel a burst of blood in his mouth as he chewed but the worst he could taste was a little copper on his tongue. The sauce all but drowned out anything that would be unpleasant.

He tried some of the other meats in the bowl. He couldn’t really say what was liver and was any other organ but there was a variety of tastes. Some of it was quite rich and he found he couldn’t eat a lot of it. Some was fairly tough and chewy.

The buckle and loop on his collar jangled against the bowl from time to time as he ate. He struggled a little with chewing before he looked up to his Daddy and knelt.

“Finished?”

Will nodded and frowned.

“Do not worry, Will. It’s hard for young ones to finish their dinner. Especially when it’s a type of food you’ve not had before.”

Hannibal stroked Will’s hair in reassurance before retrieving the food bowl.

“Have a drink while I wash this. It will help to clean your face.”

Will smiled and bent to drink, he had drank a lot before dinner as well and found that he needed to urinate quite urgently. He had been told not to talk though. He drank and swished his face in the bowl a little.

The sound of running water from the sink was too much. Hannibal used a dish cloth to clean his bowl and the dripping water caused a quit powerful reaction in his bladder.

He didn’t know how to communicate what he needed. He’d been told to keep quiet. What should he do? Was it ok to move? He hadn’t learnt how to tell his Daddy what he needed. He wanted to run to the garden but knew he shouldn’t.

Will gave a quiet little whine and shivered.

“Daddy…” He spoke quietly.

Hannibal looked over and saw Will shifting from side to side on his knees. He frowned.

“I am sorry if you are still hungry Will but you should have eaten all of your dinner if that was the case.” He continued washing up.

“Daddy, I’m sorry I need to go potty right now.” He felt so embarrassed breaking his Daddy’s rules. He’d been told not to speak.

“Oh.” Hannibal put down the bowl on the drying rack.

Hannibal walked quickly through the dining room to the French doors. He opened one door and whistled for Will to come outside.

Will stood and almost ran out the door. He knelt down in the cold grass and sighed in relief. He always felt little giggly, peeing outside. It was strangely fun to just let go in the open air.

Hannibal watched Will kneeling naked in his garden. It was dark out now and his high fences on each side provided much privacy.

When Will was done he shook himself and stood. He smiled and turned back to come into the house.

“Will.” Hannibal pointed in front of himself on the patio tiles.

Will stood where he was told.

“I think it’s time we started to potty train you.”

Will blushed.

“Next time you need to go pee pee I want you to tell me straight away, no matter what we are doing.”

Will nodded.

“Do you like that idea? You can speak.”

“Yes Daddy. I didn’t know if I was allowed to ask to go.”

“Well, we will work on that.” Hannibal stroked the back of Will’s neck. “You’re a very good boy.”

“Can we please go inside, Daddy? I’m cold.”

Hannibal smiled and opened the door to let Will in.

“Let’s sit in the lounge.”

He really did love his Daddy. It was warm and cosy in the lounge and Hannibal sat on the sofa.

Will took his place by his feet and waited.

“Come up.” Hannibal patted the cushion next to him and signalled for Will to rest his head in his lap.

This was Will’s favourite way to sit with his Daddy.

Will moved where he was told and closed his eyes as he lay down. Hannibal started to stroke a warm hand over Will’s forehead, brushing his curls back from his face.

“I think we need to brush you tomorrow.” Hannibal sighed, looking down on Will with fatherly affection. “And I think we need to cut your nails.”

Will smiled; it was so relaxing to just let his Daddy pet him. He had been a good boy and eaten most of his dinner, he didn’t pee in the kitchen and he remembered his signals.

Will yawned and turned over onto his side.

“Can I go to sleep now, Daddy?” He could actually feel his eyes droop.

“Of course you can, sweet boy.”

Will curled up as Hannibal reached for his tablet to read. He found it so comforting to be watched over as he slept. He was grateful beyond words for the restful sleep he achieved when they played.

“I love you, Daddy.” Will whispered as he drifted off, dreaming of nothing but playing fetch in the park.


End file.
